Phantom Fears
by Maudlin Mush
Summary: Chapter 1: in which Chester B. Kelly learns there are limits. A sequel to "Remembering"
1. Chapter 1

**Phantom Fears**

**by MM**

disclaimer: The characters (and they certainly are!) do not belong to me although I'm upping the wuppings to three. As always I'll help 'em up, dust them off, give 'em a smooch and send them back when I'm done.

rating: T

Note: This is a sequel to "Remembering"

#2 Thanks, Crockettsgirl; fixed those two anachronic bits!

**Chapter one: **In which Chester B. Kelly learns there are limits.

Chet Kelly strode into the kitchen looking for the coffee. It was the second morning of a 48 and he needed some serious caffeine given the interrupted night's sleep he had. Why people forgot to turn off their propane bar-b-cues was beyond him. At least no one was hurt by the small explosion that knocked cinderblocks into the owner's pool.

He also wanted to be well away from the dorm lockers. He'd left a little surprise for his favorite pigeon and figured just hearing the yell would be reward enough for a water bomb well placed. Captain Stanley had been all over his... posterior... about pranking the lanky paramedic. It had taken a couple months, and lots of latrine duty, to figure out what was permissible and how often he could pull one off. Water was ok. Actually, it was the only thing that was Ok come to think of it. Spiders, spiderwebs, snakes, various vicid fluids, alternative seasonings in food, and staining uniforms absolutely earned latrine.

Hmmm, what about short sheeting the bed? That was one thing he hadn't tried! He'd save that for next shift once this little water bomb blew over. He chuckled at the pun he'd made, earning a very strange look from Mike Stoker who'd been reading the morning paper.

"CHESTER B. KELLY!" a loud, angry voice sounded from the dorm and drew an exasperated sigh from Mike.

"Water bomb in the locker?" the normally quiet man asked.

"Yep!" Chet replied with a big grin. He looked at the doorway trying to decide if he needed to make a hasty retreat to take Boots out side. Marco walked through first with a big grin on his face.

"Nailed him head on," the man snickered. Mike tossed him a sour look, but Chet just smiled all the more. Stanley poked his head in from the office.

"That's one, Kelly," he warned. One was good. It was when they got to two it became a little more... intense. Three was not good, not good at all. For the time being, Chet was content with one.

Roy came in next with an annoyed look on his face and said nothing as he poured two cups of coffee. He left the way he came.

"Hey, Kelly, BREAKFAST!" Cap's voice was not happy. Cap's voice was at 'four' by the sound of it. Chet quickly went to the fridge to get out sausage patties, sliced cheese and English muffins.

A scant half-hour later the paramedics had completed their morning check and the chef had assembled sausage muffins. Some canned peaches 'rounded' out the meal and soon all six men were busy eating and talking about the upcoming three day break.

Marco and Chet had big plans to go out to Mojave to do some serious off-road cycling. Marco's brother had dirt bikes and had been willing to lend them for the middle of the week trek. Roy's honey-do list was already to page two and he was doing some serious negotiation with his partner to come out and help. Johnny already had weaseled two lunches and at least one dinner out of his Pally and was now gunning for a second home-cooked supper.

Glancing at the list in front of him, Roy actually agreed. Feeding the bottomless pit of a partner would be more than worth it! He'd be able to get all the things done and have at least a day and a half left for more pleasant pursuits.

Mike was rather quiet about his plans, although surfing would definitely play a big part in it. He was dating, rather seriously, but he wasn't ready to share that information with his crew mates. It was bad enough just watching Johnny get nailed! He did not want to be at the teasing end of one of Chet's pranks!

"Well, I think I have you all beat," Hank smiled as he leaned back in his chair. "Emily took the kids to DC for ten days over their break so I get to bach it! No honey-do list, no kids needing homework help. Just me and the TV and lots of peace and quiet!"Johnny leaned over and whispered something to Roy which caused him to spit out a mouthful of coffee, muffin fragments and start laughing. How the younger man was able to make the normally stoic man convulse in laughter was a mystery, but there he sat trying hard to control himself while Johnny mopped up the spill.

"You... wouldn't.... dare," the older paramedic managed to gasp. A smirk painted Gage's face.

"Probably not," he agreed pretending to think. "Check with me when we get to page two of the H-D list."

"Do I even want to know?" Hank asked, suspicion in his voice. Roy shook his head emphatically.

"NO!" he said loudly, "no sir, you don't want to know."

The men sat enjoying the end of their cups of coffee while their captain ran over the assignments. Since Chet had been the lunch/dinner/breakfast chef the job rotated over to Mike. Chet was now in charge of the dorms. Even though prepping three meals could be difficult, at least you finished up with an easy ending. Before they could actually start the chores part of the day they were toned out to a multi-car accident on the 405 north at La Tijera. Only one of the busiest pieces of freeway in SoCal. Tearing off two sheets, Hank passed one to Roy and hustled with the other to the engine.

8 blaring minutes later they entered the freeway and began the slow assault. Moving the few ticks of a mile took another 4 minutes as they had to weave around more than a few cars and drive hugging the shoulder for the rest. Fortunately the CHP had been able to clear room around the actual accident and both engine and squad could come close.

Jumping out of the squad the paramedics grabbed coats and gloves. They moved towards the three cars planning along the way.

"Take the middle, I'll get the last one," Roy decided. At least it was a rather slow-moving crash, although the middle was an accordioned honda while the sports car was smashed back to the driver's compartment. The Suburban might be scratched, but it was hard to tell, darn thing was as big as a tank.

Johnny took a quick assessment of the honda. Driver only, clear back seat. Roy's assessment had driver and a child in the back seat. Independently they looked over the injuries and started providing care.

Roy was able to open the door. The driver was alert with what appeared to be a gash on his forehead and pain across his ribs from the seat belt. He called to Marco for help in extricating his patient. The child in the back seat was fine, just very frightened. Chet was put to work calming her and getting her to safety.

As the paramedics worked on the patients, Hank approached the cars and began popping battery cables off batteries. There was no fuel spill, no smoke, no indication of any vehicular problems so he simply waited for the tow trucks.

Johnny had a single female with a cut lip from hitting the steering wheel. She'd managed to give herself a black eye as well when her head connected with her clenched hand on the steering wheel as well.

"Ma'am? Are you awake?" he asked. He was greeted with a low moan. Carefully he felt along her arms and down her legs to be sure everything was Ok. He didn't feel any breaks and concentrated on her head and neck.

"Ma'am? Can you hear me?" he asked again. "I'm John Gage and I'm here to help you." he felt along her shoulders and then began to look at her head. There was a huge bump forming on her forehead above her left eye. He checked her eyes and was pleased to see that both pupil reacted appropriately.

"I'm gonna need a backboard here!" he called over his shoulder. Hank sent Mike over with the requested equipment and helped Johnny position and pull the driver out of her car. Together they carried her over to the squad for treatment.

"Mike, would you go over and check the Suburban?" Johnny asked as he began taking blood pressure readings. Mike nodded and headed back to the crash. Roy, Marco and Chet came next with their patient and the child. Chet easily settled the girl on his lap and kept her attention as the paramedic began putting a pressure bandage on the head gash.

As a tag team they contacted Rampart with vitals, began IVs and prepared for transport. Mike Morton began taking vitals and giving medical directions for IVs and treatment. Finally, two ambulances carted off the injured. The driver of the big tank signed a release and continued on her way.

The squad, with Chet riding in the middle, arrived back at the station after 11 am. Mike and Marco were pulling up hose. Hank was in the office writing up yet another report. Johnny and Roy climbed out. Roy headed for the kitchen for clean-up while Gage headed out to relieve Mike for lunch. Chet headed back to the dorms to sweep the floor.

By luck alone they were all able to sit down and eat sandwiches and salad prepared by chef Mike. It was great to be able to relax and eat without being called. They discussed the Dodgers' chances for the upcoming season over glasses of iced tea.

Until the next tone out. The music played for quite a stretch. Station 51, 48, squad 36 and Engine 10 going out to a factory fire. Taking the slip Roy passed it over to Johnny and they were off towards the docks.

When they arrived the building was fully involved and threatening the adjoining buildings. Immediately, Hank laid out the two and a half and directed Marco and Chet to start on in the south side. Johnny and Roy began search and rescue as Mike monitored his gages.

After talking with the other captains, it was ascertained that only one person was inside the building. Roy and Johnny found him quickly and carried him out by the squad for treatment. Since it was now 'just' knocking the fire down, Hank followed the hose in to check on Marco and Chet. They had worked themselves into the building and were hitting the fire head on.

Glancing around the edges of the room Hank saw a body and immediately got on the horn.

"Squad 51, second victim found," he said quickly. "Follow the hose in." Slapping the antenna into the handi-talk he knelt down to check the man as his firemen continued to send water in and around the blaze, beginning to contain it.

Johnny ran into the building following the hose as his captain directed. He easily located his crew mates and made a quick assessment.

"Looks like he's eaten a lot of smoke, Cap," he said. "I don't see any other injuries and he has a good pulse. Let's just get him out of here." Hank nodded and waved to Marco.

"Help Gage, I'll back Kelly," he decided and picked up the hose. Marco quickly went to help carry the victim out. They'd just made it to the door when there was a low rumbling noise. Looking back the two men watched as the wall slowly collapsed covering the hose duo.

"CAP!" "CHET!" the two men yelled.

"Take 'em to Roy," Johnny helped settle the man on Marco's back. "Send in all the guys you can and grab two backboards!!" He ran back to the pile of rubble and began the arduous task of heaving wood and stone off of his friends.

It seemed to take forever to get out of the building and over to Roy. The paramedic did a double-take.

"Marco? Where's Johnny?" Roy asked. "Is he hurt?

"No, he's fine," Marco panted. "Cap, Chet, got to go get help." He immediately hoofed it over to Engine 10's cap who was stationed nearby. He explained the problem and the cap jumped on the horn and called for reinforcements. It was fortunate that a lot of the fire had been knocked down and soon six men followed Marco back into the smoky building following the hose.

Johnny was dripping with sweat as he heaved yet another piece of debris off his friends. He had never felt his stomach drop so fast then when that wall went down on his Cap. As he worked he prayed to the spirits to keep both men safe.

Soon the additional men came and formed two lines pulling the brick and wood off faster. Cap was dug out first, lying partly on Chet's legs. There was a strong pulse and no apparent broken bones. Some cuts and probably some bruising starting, but that was all. Carefully Hank was rolled and tied down to a backboard and carried out. Chet was next. He, too, seemed to have no broken bones but did have a large gash on his head with a lump forming. His hat had been knocked partially off by whatever had struck him.

He'd have probably bashed his skull in if the hat hadn't been there. Once on the backboard he was carried out as well followed by Johnny. The three remaining men pulled out the hose and resumed watering down the now smoldering mess.

It was all Johnny could do not to run directly over to Cap and the 38s paramedics. Heaven knows that was where his heart was. But he contained himself and turned to get vitals on Chet. Roy seemed to have the other two victims well in hand, the first was sitting up with no trouble enjoying the ability to breath air. The second had an airway in and was being fed O2.

Contacting Rampart earned Chet an IV and a pressure bandage. He was loaded up and Johnny rode in with him. Priority next switched to the 38s and their patient who had yet to regain consciousness. Finally, Roy was last up transporting both of his patients at once.

As the fire turned to clean-up, the battalion chief with 10s stood down the rest of 51. Marco and Mike received help from that crew to pack up their hoses and the leftover equipment from the rescues. Finally they headed over to Rampart to check up on their fallen friends.

It was a good sign when Chet woke up in the ambulance. He was momentarily confused as it was not a normal position to be in: lying down with his pigeon checking his blood pressure.

"Well, hi, Chester B," Johnny grinned in relief. "How are you enjoying your ride?"

"Uh, I guess ok," he licked his lips. "But the siren's kind of loud."

"That's because you banged that thick skull of yours!" the paramedic explained. "I bet bright lights will hurt, too."

"Yeah," Chet thought some more then gave a jerk. "CAP! How's Cap???"

"Calm down, calm down," Gage cautioned. "He's right behind us with Dwyer. Seemed to be ok, but you know the docs want to check him out." He made light conversation all the while the fear lay curled low in his belly. His Cap was hurt! Cap was never hurt.

Backing into the ER slot Chet found himself squinting miserably at the ceiling lights as he was wheeled into an exam room. Soon Dr. Early was peering into his eyes and calling for a skull series. Johnny forced himself to stay in the room for the initial exam but as soon as x-ray came in he went to find Stanley.

"Room 2, Johnny," Dixie called down the hall. With a quick 'thanks' he zipped down to the exam room and carefully pushed in.

Dr. Bracket was poking and prodding a now-awake fire captain. Dwyer nodded at his colleague.

"Back hurts so they're going to do some x-rays," he said softly. "Full movement in his limbs so hopefully he just wrenched it when he went down. Gonna need a couple stitches here and there." Johnny nodded his thanks as the other paramedic picked up his gear and left.

"Well, Hank, you seem to be Ok, except for the back," Brackett said. "All your vitals are within range although you're on the high side on the blood pressure. We'll pull blood for panels and take an x-ray of your back. Just relax and the techs will get to you." Brackett turned and smiled at Gage.

"This is different," he teased. "Normally you're on the table."

"Believe me, doc," Johnny said in a subdued voice, "I'd rather it be me."

"Not me," the doctor replied. "I like a little variety!"

"I'm glad you're not here, too!" exclaimed the reclining man. "You spend enough time in here as it is!" Brackett took his leave and Johnny moved to the bed giving Cap a once over.

"Quit fussing," Hank complained. "Tell me about Chet." Johnny gave a rundown on the other man adding that the x-ray tech was in taking films.

"Now can I fuss?" Gage whined. The older man rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, go ahead," he pretended to be making the supreme sacrifice complying as his pal looked him over.

It took several hours to restaff Station 51 with substitutes. Mike slid into Cap's spot for the remainder of the shift while an engineer and fire man came in to cover the other two slots. Roy and Johnny had been pulled for a run during this time and finally joined their crew mates back at the station.

Marco quickly let them know both of their friends were going to be fine. Chet had a mild concussion and was staying overnight for observation. Cap had only pulled muscles in his back and could be released if he had someone to watch him. But Emily was out of town. Johnny looked over at Roy.

"Would you mind if I called in a sub and took care of Cap?" he asked quietly. Since they already had two in he figured one more wouldn't matter.

"Not normally," Roy replied. "But we're down two and I think Mike needs the backup. Let me call Joanne. She can take him home for the night and you can pick him up after shift." Seeing the logic behind the counter-offer he agreed. He couldn't leave Mike with three subs.

A few phone calls later Hank's escape was secured. Emily was called so that she and the kids could finish their trip. She was due home in two days and Johnny promised to pick her and the kids up at LAX. Engine 51 came back on duty and Roy and Johnny offered to cook dinner for Mike.

______________________________


	2. Chapter 2: Counting

**Phantom Fears**

**by MM**

disclaimer: see chapter 1

rating: T

**Chapter 2: **In which Chester B discovers that all good captains know how to count.

Hank Stanley moved uncomfortably in bed. It wasn't his bed! These weren't his sheets! He never realized how much he could want his own things.

*I guess Em has spoiled me all these years,* he decided. *Always there to take me home and nurse me back to health.* Not that Joanne wasn't attentive. It just wasn't home.

So when his bouncy, young, paramedic offered to take him home and stay with him he didn't have to think twice. Gage competently eased him out of bed letting the Cap set the pace. He was dressed with just enough help and then using the hospital-issued walker he moved out to the waiting land rover.

The muscle relaxants helped ease the pain, but bouncing in car wore him down as he tensed up trying to second guess the movements of the vehicle. For his part Johnny was driving extremely carefully, but potholes, dips and bumps existed and red lights needed to be heeded. Thirty grueling minutes later they pulled up in the Stanley driveway.

Before he could move Gage was at the passenger side helping him relax through breathing. Hank was surprised to feel the rigidness reduce as he followed the paramedic's directions. Of course, given how often the younger man had been injured it stood to reason he'd know ways to cope.

Once he felt better, John simply offered his strength to pull against. He didn't attempt to move the injured man but rather allowed him to decide what movements hurt less. As he slid off the seat his friend slowed his descent by sliding his hands under his armpits. Gently feet touched the ground and the walker was put into position. Finally they began the slow trek into the house.

It was certainly nice to settle down in his own chair. Nicer still his friend carefully tucked the foot stool under his legs then fetched a large, icy, glass of tea and the newspaper. Hank mused how neatly the tables had been turned; normally it was Johnny who needed tending. He watched as the younger man picked up the front room and straightened cushions.

"I'm just gonna do a quick reconnoissance and clean up in the kitchen," he told his captain. "If you need anything, just call!" Instead of protesting, Hank asked for the portable phone and thanked him. The place needed to be cleaned a bit and he certainly couldn't get up and do anything!

For perhaps an hour it was peaceful. Hank started with the sports section and was into the meat of the front section when the phone rang.

"Stanley residence," he answered.

"Hey, Cap, how're ya doing?" it was a rather spacy Chet.

"Well, hi Kelly," he said warmly. "I'm doing great! I'm finally home and I'm enjoying that peace and quiet I mentioned yesterday."

"Peace and quiet?" a flabbergasted man responded. "How can that be when you got Gage over there? Is he driving you crazy yet?"

"No, why would he be driving me crazy?" Cap responded. "He's just fine. I think he's in making beds."

"Good, good, keep him real busy so he doesn't sit and jabber at you," Chet said. "If you want Marco can come get ya and you can stay with us. It has to be better than being stuck with that hyperactive kangaroo!" Hank made a face at the phone.

"Chet, we're doing just fine together," he stated firmly. "We usually do jut fine together, you know that!"

"Well, he does bounce around and he makes a lot of noise and why would you even want him to take care of you when you could be with me and Marco at Marco's mom's house?" Chet was absolutely running off at the mouth.

"Look, Kelly, I don't mean to cut you off, but I have a long-standing date with my newspaper so I'm gonna hang up now, Ok?" Hank said. Chet dithered a bit longer until Cap pointedly said "Goodbye!" and hung up. Shaking his head he attempted to settle back in his comfy chair and pick up the article on the death of the French President, Pompidou. Peace settled in for a grand total of three minutes when the phone rang.

"Stanley residence," Hank said smoothly. And frowned. "Now what, Chet?"

"Marco said he could be over in 20 minutes, Cap. You know, so you can come over here and rest up," Kelly was saying. In the background he could hear several children shrieking as well as a dog barking. Coupled with that he could hear the low buzz of conversation and a TV on. There was nothing peaceful about that!

"Chet, I do not want to come to Marco's house," Stanley said firmly. "I am quite happy here, in my own chair reading my own paper. You have a good time there."

"Well, if you're really sure, Cap," Chet sighed. "I mean, how could anyone relax with Gage around?" There was a loud crash and a raised woman's voice chastising someone in rapid fire Spanish.

"I'm sure," Hank once more affirmed. "Good bye!" He hung up before Kelly could come back with anything else. He tried the deep breathing exercise Johnny had shown him and then took a sip of iced tea. Finally he picked up the paper and attempted to find the paragraph where he'd left off.

The phone rang. Hank glared at it. It rang again.

"Stanley residence," growled the reclining man.

"Hi Cap," it was Chet. Again.

"This better be good, Kelly," the growling continued.

"Of course it's good, Cap, I always have good ideas!" Chet explained. "I told Marco about your problem and he's coming to get you."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE PICKED UP! Stanley yelled into the phone. Suddenly Gage appeared in the doorway looking at his irate friend with concern.

"Cap, we know you can't possibly stand being alone with Gage," the man wheedled. "Here you can have all the peace and quiet you could desire." Now someone had cranked up a radio or stereo because a thumping beat was drowning out the already loud TV. Some two or three voices began shouting at each other vying for dominance in the entertainment realm.

"I am doing FINE with Johnny! Don't you dare send anyone out here Chester B. Kelly!" He punched the phone off and flung it into the sofa.

"Do I want to know?" Gage asked.

"Kelly thinks I need to be rescued from you," he growled as he tried to get comfortable in the chair. "He wants me to go over to Marco's mom's house."

"Oh, like that's a great environment to heal in," Johnny responded. "I love Mama Lopez to death, but that house tends to be a three ring circus complete with dancing elephants."

The phone started ringing again. This time Johnny picked it up.

"Stanley residence," he answered. "Oh, hi Chet." He rolled his eyes at Hank.

"Yes, yes, everything is fine here," he said. "Uh, Chet? How much morphine do you have on board?" He listened to the incoherent answer.

"Tell ya what, pally, let me talk to Marco," Johnny requested. He sat down on the sofa and ran his hand through his hair.

"Marco?" he asked.

"Hi Johnny," a much calmer Lopez greeted him. "Chet has this crazy idea you're bothering Cap."

"No, he's happily reading his paper and I'm doing some housework," he replied. In the background he could hear Chet yelling 'make him give the phone to Cap!'

"I thought so, but to pacify my overly-concerned amigo, can I speak with Cap?" he asked poitely. With another roll of his eyes Gage stood up and walked the phone over to the reclining man.

"Hello?" Hank began.

"Hi Cap!" Marco greeted him. "Chet has this idea you're not happy with Johnny there, that he's way too noisy and all."

"Look, Marco, I appreciate his concern," Hank explained for the fourth time. "But I'm just fine. I'm in my favorite chair with the paper and a cold iced tea. Johnny's been nice and quiet and has been straightening up my house. I don't anticipate any problems."

"That's good enough for me!" Marco said. "I'll try to keep the phone away from Chet. He's a bit goofy on the pain med for his headache."

"Thanks, Marco," Hank said, relieved. "I really appreciate that! Good luck with him!"

"Oh, he's no problem," Lopez said looking around the room. "He kind of fits right in with my family." Saying their goodbyes phones were disconnected. The now stressed captain stared at the phone in his hand.

"Come on, Cap, let me handle that thing for awhile," Johnny gently pulled the phone out of his hand and slid it into his pocket. "Let's get you comfortable and you can try to relax." He removed the foot stool and offered his hands allowing Hank to leverage himself up a bit and resettle on the cushions. The stool was put back and the flannel throw spread back over long legs and lap. Tea was topped off and the re-situated captain sighed as he settled back once more.

Over the course of the next hour the phone rang several times. Johnny handled the loopy fire man and finally Marco was able to convince his family not to give Chet the phone. Hank dozed contently.

The day continued much the same way. Dinner was served without fuss, baked chicken and a frozen vegetable medley. Some mashed potatoes rounded out the meal. Next was a was a Dodger's game against the Cubs. All in all a perfect way to end the day.

The following day John picked up the rest of the Stanley family at LAX just after 11 am. Once they were safely home and luggage hauled in Johnny joined Roy and began the honey-do list.

Saturday found the four healthy members of 51 back to work. Captain Robertson was replacing Hank for the next two shifts. He was semi-retired and picked up a few sub positions for the department. Mike was very pleased; he just wasn't ready for the white stripe yet! Steve Rivers was covering Chet's slot for one shift. The concussed man was making great progress and Early said he'd be released back to active duty in a few days.

The 24 went smoothly with just enough runs to keep from being bored but nothing overwhelming to exhaust them. They'd be back the following day for another 24.

Captain Robertson was pleased with his assignment so far. The men were professional, but friendly and he felt comfortable leading them on runs. He was looking forward to the next shift and was telling his wife as much when the phone rang.

"Robertsons," he said gruffly.

"Hi, Captain Robertson," Stanley said. "This is Hank Stanley, the man you're replacing over at the 51s. A smile graced the older man's lips.

"Hello, Hank," he said warmly. "You thinking about extending your break? I certainly wouldn't mind; you have a fine crew!" The praise warmed Stanley and he was pleased his men represented him well.

"No, I'm planning on returning for Wednesday's 48," he said. "I just thought it would be fair to warn you about my men."

"There's nothing to be warned about," Robertson said. "Professional to the core."

"Yes, I know, but you haven't had Chet Kelly thrown into the mix," Stanley said. "He's our practical joker. I've ridden him very hard these past two months to keep him in line."

"Ah, a prankster, eh?" Robertson nodded. Over the years he'd seen many jokes played out. Most of the time they were funny. On a few occasions they were not.

"Yes, and his favorite 'pigeon', as he calls him, is John Gage," Stanley confirmed.

"Gage? I guess I can see that, he's easy going enough," the older captain considered.

"Yes, he can be," Hank agreed. "I just wanted to give you a heads-up. I have only tolerated Kelly's water bombs, one per shift."

"I understand, Hank, just an innocuous prank," Robertson agreed.

"Threaten him with latrine duty," he suggested.

"It'll be fine, I'll watch him," the older captain told Hank. After saying good bye, the two men hung up.

The next morning found Chet Kelly in the kitchen making coffee for the departing B shift as well as the on-coming A shift. He'd already planted his first water bomb in Gage's locker and he had a few more surprises ready for later. He was going to get back at the paramedic for bugging the captain at his home the prior week.

Chet was so sure that Gage had, indeed, bothered the captain he spent most of his time off conveying that information to his friends, including the B and C shift at the station. He'd already told Marco. He'd tell Mike as soon as he came in. Forget about Roy; the guy had a blind spot when it came to his partner.

With satisfaction he listened to the yell from his pigeon and the subsequent laughter coming from the dorm. He sipped his coffee and looked up at an older man entering the kitchen.

"You must be Chester B. Kelly," the man stated.

"Yes, I am, sir," he replied calmly. "You must be Captain Robertson."

"I am, indeed," he picked up the pot and poured a half cup for himself. "Roll call, 10 minutes." He started back to the office.

"And Kelly? That's one," he exited with an astonished Chet staring at his back.

One? One! Was this guy for real?? How could he possibly know about Stanley's moratorium on pranks? Unless he'd talked with the man himself - and why would he - then this little counting was an aberration. He decided to go on with the next prank before lunch and see what happened.

After being laughed at, fuming silently, and accepting his pally's condolences, Gage changed into his uniform. At least Captain Robertson was a good guy. They'd all gotten along just fine the previous shift. He could only hope the captain would watch his back as the day progressed.

Roll call and chores assignment landed Marco with latrine and Chet with cooking. A small smile graced his lips as he thought about the special seasoning mix he'd brought for the paramedic. Once dismissed he went into the kitchen to check ingredients and make a shopping list. Sandwiches for lunch and sloppy joes for dinner.

After chores were done the engine and crew headed for the market leaving the paramedics to finish up mopping the apparatus bay and conference room. They toned out on a run and ended up at Rampart with a cardiac arrest. Dixie signed out supplies and they arrived back at the station in time for lunch.

Robertson watched the men as they assembled sandwiches. So far Kelly had only pulled the one prank; he hoped he'd heed the warning he'd given. Gage set a sandwich in front of him causing him to grin.

"Thanks, Gage," he gruffly said. "Looks good." He added a handful of chips and picked up a triangle and took a bite. The paramedic had made his lunch the shift before as well, one of those little touches that made him feel welcome. Come to think of it, Stoker had made sure he had the first plate of spaghetti that shift, as well. And Desoto had kept his cup topped along with Lopez. Yep, these men spoiled him!

Chet watched Gage suck up to the captain. Geeze, even he could spot a boot licker a mile off! When Marco topped off the iced tea he didn't give it a thought; Marco was just being nice. He could hardly wait for the paramedic to find his next surprise in the broom closet: a realistic snake that would drop on him when he reached for the broom to sweep the kitchen.

He didn't have to wait too long. As Roy washed dishes Johnny wiped down the table and counters, stacking the plates and glasses. Then he walked out whistling to get the broom. Kelly sat on the couch petting Boots and flashed a grin at Marco.

"Just wait, this'll be good," he promised his pal.

"What did you do?" Mike asked.

"Paying Gage back for bugging Cap Stanley last week!" Chet asserted. "He stuck around and made life miserable for him!"

"What?" Mike exclaimed. "Johnny'd never do that! He just took him home after shift and took care of him until Mrs. Stanley came home."

"Oh, right," Chet began. He was interrupted by a high pitched scream and a loud clattering clunk. In his haste to get away from the snake he tripped and landed down hard just missing the edge of the squad.

Roy was out the door first followed by Robertson. The captain watched as the older paramedic checked out his friend. He looked into the cupboard and spied the rubber, life-like snake.

"You're not too comfortable around snakes?" he asked quietly. Johnny was working on his breathing rate while Roy was his checking pulse rate.

"No," the quiet voice of Stoker came from behind him. "He's been bitten a couple times by non-poisonous ones on runs. Can't say I like 'em much, either." Robertson was surprised. That was the most he'd heard the engineer say.

"Mr. Kelly, that's two!" Robertson called out. "Which means you're on latrine the next shift!"

"Shi...." Chet cursed to Marco. "Why does he think I planted that snake?"

"Probably because last shift there were no pranks," Marco said helpfully. Kelly frowned. He hadn't taken that into consideration. Well, in for a penny, in for a pound as his granny always said. He'd season Gage's sloppy joe appropriately.

______________________________


	3. Chapter 3: Latrines

**Phantom Fears**

**by MM**

disclaimer: see chapter 1

rating: T

**Chapter 3:** In which Chester B figures out he's king of the latrine.

The station toned out for a pile-up on the 10 with station 36. The next several hours were spent putting out fires, popping battery cables, watering down gas spills, sanding oil pools and using the jaws to pop open doors and dashboards. Both stations paramedics were busy ferrying several victims with a variety of injuries. It was hard work all the way around and they were very glad to finally return to station in the late afternoon.

Before the squad had even pulled back into the bay, they were toned out on an 'unknown' rescue. Robertson handed the slip to Desoto and watched them leave with lights flashing. He went to get a cup of coffee and snack before writing up reports.

The unknown rescue required Johnny to crawl under a house and coax a frightened child to come out. Certain his mother was going to punish him for spilling a glass of milk it took all of his patience and skill to get close to the boy to find out he was stuck between pipes.

During this time Roy counseled the mother on appropriate discipline methods. He knew his partner was going to be rattled by the bruises he found on his young patient. Hopefully between him and Dixie later on the child would not be hurt again. Once the child was untangled leaving pipes intact, he was carried out and treated.

Roy splinted the youngster's arm and prepared him for transport. Taking the mother with him he let Johnny follow in the squad and pull himself together. He was proud that his partner kept it together so well; abuse cases brought back too many memories. He would stick close just to be sure.

Mike Morton met him in the exam room. The child was transferred to the hospital table and settled down. He was much calmer now that his mother seemed to be in control of her anger. Roy spoke quietly with her while the doctor checked out her son.

Once the child was sent down to x-ray Roy went to find his partner. He was pleased to see Dixie had taken him down to the lounge for a cup of coffee and a sympathetic ear. She had helped him banish the unease that had settled on his shoulders and he looked mostly relaxed.

"Hey Junior," he greeted him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "See you found the prettiest nurse yet again." Dixie snorted.

"You wound me pally," Gage said. "She's also the most intelligent and kind."

"If it gets any deeper in here I'm gonna need hip waders!" Dixie exclaimed, although a slight blush decorated her cheeks. Johnny patted her hand.

"I got an extra pair if you need them," he offered. With a laugh she whapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ok, you two hose jockeys," she said. "Time to get back to work!"

"Hey! Dinner!" Gage smiled. "Chet's making sloppy joes!" Dixie raised an eyebrow.

"How wonderful," she deadpanned. "Better stop by supply and grab some antacids!"

"It's ok, Dix," Roy said. "It's one of the few things Chet can cook that's edible." Johnny rinsed out the two coffee mugs, set them to drain and they left for the station.

Chet grinned to himself as he listened to the squad back in. They were seated eating dinner; he'd left enough mix for the two men. Now he just needed to be sure Johnny's was... properly prepared. He stood up and began dishing up their plates. Marco came over to carry the food to the table.

Robertson smiled to himself. Once more he noted how the men took care of one another. It was great that Kelly would get dinner for the paramedics even though his last prank had earned latrine duty. Maybe he should let it slide. He leaned back and watched as Roy and Johnny sat down to a hot meal.

Roy started in first, taking a good-sized bite. Since he seemed to be ok, Johnny followed suit and took a bite, although smaller. He started to chew, then took another quick bite before swallowing. He went for a third bite when his face started to turn red. He jumped up and ran for the bathroom.

Seeing his partner's face flush Roy immediately put his sandwich down and followed him. He was greeted by a retching paramedic losing what little had been in his stomach. He grabbed some paper towels and wet them. He then entered the stall and supported his friend.

Back in the kitchen the storm clouds gathered on Stoker's normally calm face.

"What the hell did you do to Johnny!" he demanded as he pushed his chair back. Chet was struggling not to burst into peals of laughter.

"Did ya see his face?" he chortled. "Totally got him!" Marco looked around the table and realized Chet was the only one amused. In fact, it looked like Robertson was considering blowing a gasket as well. Mike now stood up and made a move towards his shift mate.

"Stoker," Robertson said and nodded back to the chair. Grudgingly the engineer sat down on the edge of the chair. He wanted to be able to get up in a hurry if needs be.

"Mr. Kelly, what did you put in that meat?" Cap asked very evenly. Even then the fire man didn't take a clue.

"I don't know what you mean, Cap," he said entirely too innocently. "You saw me put his and Roy's plate together. Roy's fine. Gage just has a sensitive stomach." With a growl Mike pushed himself up and stormed out of the room to check on the younger paramedic.

"What I know is Gage is in the latrine puking his guts out by the sound of it," Robertson said. "Now I want to know why I shouldn't suspend you right now, Mr. Kelly."

Chet's face fell. Suspend? Suspend? What was this? He'd just pranked Gage, it wouldn't hurt him. Well, he'd puke for a while, but then he'd be Ok.

"Ca-ap," he whined. "It's just a joke! I gave him some stuff that'd make him throw up, nothing dangerous!" He received a glowering glare.

"A joke, Mr. Kelly, may involve water or perhaps short sheeting a bed," Robertson growled out. "A joke does not prey on someone's fears nor does it cause them to be physically ill!" He pushed himself up out of his chair and followed the sound of continued vomiting. Marco looked at Chet.

"Man! You've really blown it now!" Marco said. "It was one thing to do the water bomb but why the hell did you have to lace his food?"

"Hey, I checked it out!" Chet whined. "The guy said he'd puke a little."

"Well, that doesn't sound like 'a little,'" Marco sniped. They could still hear Gage dry heaving. Mike ran by to the radio and Robertson put his head into the room.

"Give me the bottle, Kelly, now," he said flatly. "Lopez, get the drug box and phone into Desoto." They heard Mike call in a code one requesting an ambulance, and standing down the station.

"It's just a gag!" Chet was grasping at straws. "He's faking it!"

"He's bringing up blood, Kelly," the captain growled. "Tell me how the hell he can fake that!" Shaken, the fire man went to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle. He gave it to his superior. "How much?"

"I put a couple tablespoons in the meat," Chet said.

"The label suggests a teaspoon followed by water to induce vomiting," the older man read. "Too much can cause bleeding." He glared at Chet. "He ingested at least a tablespoon without any liquids!" He stormed out of the kitchen and left Kelly to think about what was happening.

Entering the hospital was surreal. Johnny continued to vomit, even with ingesting as much water as he could. He'd even had a shot of diazepam to try to relax him, to no avail. Both Brackett and Morton were waiting to attempt to lavage out his stomach. As soon as the tube was inserted they allowed him to curl slightly up on his side and began running water in.

Dixie and Roy held him while Brackett read over the bottle and its ingredients. He read them aloud to Morton and suggested medications to counteract the spasms. They came to an agreement and the head of ER went through the glass cabinet finding what he needed. These were injected into his IV port. Brackett then rested his hand on Johnny's shoulder and began coaching him through breathing.

Slowly the spasms lightened, then stopped. Focusing on the doctor's voice Gage struggled at controlling his breathing and was finally able to begin to relax. The cool water soothed his overly-irritated stomach and he slipped into a light sleep aided by the medications he'd been given.

Dixie took a new set of vitals and they were all pleased to see the dangerous readings had dipped back down into high normal. The gastric tube was left in, but Morton stopped the water rinse. Roy leaned his head against the bed sending a silent thank you for his partner's health.

"It's safe to say Johnny's spending the night," Kel said. He still had his hand on the paramedic's shoulder, but now it was for his benefit, not his sleeping patient.

Robertson himself came to pick up Roy and check on Johnny. He spoke with Brackett to ascertain what had happened and what damage had been done. Satisfied the young man would be all right he decided to return to the station and consult Hank Stanley regarding the discipline measures. Kelly would be suspended without pay for at least one shift! Permanent latrine duty also seemed appropriate.

Speaking of latrines, it better be spotless when he returned!

_______________________


End file.
